Taikage's Harem
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Its time for the Chuunin exams and it seems this year it will REALLY different then all the years before with a new Taikage coming to watch th exams.


_There is no Uchiha massacre, no Sasuke going to Orochimaru, but there is Sakura bashing I do like Sakura but in this story she is going to be bashed. Sorry to people who like Sakura, I will be making another Naruto story and there will be no Sakura bashing in that one. _

_The ages of the characters will changed as the chapters come as of right now here are the ages for all the characters even the OC ones, Characters who are mentioned I will show their ages. Once other characters are coming into the picture I will put them down as well:_

_Yuki(OC): 18_

_Sasuke: 12_

_Naruto: 12_

_Kakashi: 26_

_Sakura: 12_

_Sandaime: 68_

_Orochimaru: 50_

_Hiashi Hyuuga: 41_

**It was the beginning of summer and in only a few days the exams for the Genins would be taking place, many teams from different nations were coming to participate.**

**Team 7 was in training together, when a couple of Kunais came towards them. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura dodge the Kunais coming at them, they turned to the source to find 3 Shinobi's that threw the Kunais at them.**

"**What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled while narrowing his eyes at them.**

"**Just seeing if your any good and maybe to destroy you now!" the tallest male said while taking out some more Kunais and throwing the at Naruto, but before they could reach Naruto a wall of ice came out of nowhere and stopped them. When the ice disappeared a female was seen standing in front of Naruto, her eyes were closed and she was standing still and waiting.**

"**What the hell bitch?" The one who had thrown the Kunais yelled the other two glaring at the girl with hatred in their eyes and before they could do something else 2 more people appeared beside the silent women. **

"**If you don't leave now, you will be disqualified from the Chuunin exams" the women said, the three Genin in front of her growled angrily at her and attacked. The women moved out of the way of the attacks and before they could use another attack she had hit them in the neck rendering them unconscious, she turned to team 7 and stared at them.**

"**You three should get moving to your exam or you will be disqualified as well for not showing up on time" the women said turning and disappearing in a swirl of black lotus petals, team 7 stared after the women and the all of them ran towards the exam building and making it just in time. It would be 5 hours later that team 7 would come out passing the written and death forest exam's and now they had to wait for the next day to do the real exam.**

**(Next day)**

**It was the finals of the exam, only a few who had won their fights would be able to fight in the final. The women from before stood in the shadows watching everything and everyone, her two teammates were at different locations to make sure nothing happened. Once the final fights had started the women left her spot by the Hokage and walked around the arena, no one knew she was there walking by them. Once she had reach team 7 she waited to see if they would notice her and not long after Naruto turned his head and saw her.**

"**Hello Naruto" the women said**** tilting her head when she saw the others whip around to see who it was but couldn't see her face since she had a cloak on, Naruto's eyes widened in realization.**

"**You're the women who helped us before in the training grounds!" Naruto said with a big smile, the women smiled nodding her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi staring at her. She lifted her hands and lowered the hood of the cloak so it was resting on her neck, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped at the women before them she was beautiful! ****Long Silver/Blue-ish hair was pulled up into two buns atop of her head, ice blue eyes were like looking at into clear water in the summer, full pink lips and a heart shaped face. They were shocked at how beautiful the women was, but before they could say anything Sasuke's name was called and he was up to fight.**

**The women took the place of where Sasuke had been and leaned on the railing looking over the field, she stared straight ahead at where the Hokage's were and narrowed her eyes. When she felt a tug on her cloak she turned and faced Naruto who was asking her questions, she smiled and shook her head.**

"**I'm only going to answer one question Naruto my name, it's Yuki" Yuki said smiling and then turned back to the fight below them, only a couple minutes later before Sasuke was going to deliver the final blow the wall below them blew up sending debris everywhere. Yuki stood up straight when she saw the Hokage being held hostage by the other Hokage, she quickly formed some hand seals and thrust her hand in front of her.**

"**Seneijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)****"**** Yuki yelled out, a snake appeared from her hand and quickly flew towards the Hokage's. When the snake got to the Hokage's it wrapped it's body around the one hold the Sandaime hostage . Yuki jumped onto the railing and glared at the male that was wrapped in her jutsu, she disappeared and reappeared next to the man and before she could say anything she ducked and turned to see a man with silver/white-ish hair with glasses. She glared at the man and quickly brought out her twin swords and rendered him unconscious, before turning around to glare at the man who's skin was falling off to reveal Orochimaru. **

"**What are you doing here you traitor?" Yuki said watching him and also everyone else, she saw team 7 seemed to be doing okay but it was that pink haired girl that was causing the most trouble to people always saving her. She turned back to Orochimaru and saw he had vanished, she growled lowly and was pissed he got away. Yuki turned to the battle field below to see the sound Shinobi were gone as well, she saw Sakura all over the Uchiha boy who was disgusted. Yuki jumped down onto the arena below and walked over to Sakura, she grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her from Sasuke, she stalked over to where Sakura had landed and stared down at her.**

"**If you don't stop with the whining and fight like a Shinobi, I will take your hitai-ate away form you and you will be a civilian for the rest of your life!" Yuki shouted at the stunned Sakura and the other Shinobi's around them, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were stunned but Kakashi knew his student needed to be taught this lesson.**

"**Wha..what? You can't do that! You don't have the power!" Sakura angrily said getting up and yelling at Yuki who just glared right back.**

"**Actually Sakura-san, she does have the right to take your hitai-ate away from you. She is after all the Taikage in the Village Hidden In The Moon" Sarutobi said lightly from his seat on the balcony, everyone gasped in surprise. **

"**Prove to me that you are worthy of your hitai-ate and I won't take it away from you, but if you don't prove to me that you deserve your hitai-ate, it's gone forever" Yuki said turning and walking away from Sakura and disappearing in a swirl of black lotus petals, followed by her two Anbu guards who were close by. Everyone was shocked to know that, that women was the Hokage of the Hidden Moon Village. Sakura looked up and saw everyone looking at her with disappointment in their eye's, she turned to her teammates and her sensei and saw the same thing. **

"**I will not let her take my hitai-ate away!" Sakura growled out glaring at everyone, she stood up and walked away. Kakashi shook his head and turned to the Hokage who was sighing sadly knowing that the pink haired girl was not going to be able to keep her hitai-ate long. **

**(A couple months later)**

**Yuki walked threw the village of Konoha, ignoring the stare's and whisper's of the people around her. Her two guards followed behind her, she turned and deflected 10 shuriken away from her. She glared at the pink-haired girl who threw them, the people around them gasped in surprise when they saw that it was Sakura standing there glaring at Yuki.**

"**What do you think your doing attacking me in the street? There are innocent people around and you just up and through shuriken at someone!" Yuki shouted at Sakura who just glared harder at her, many of the ninja's who were close by shook their heads. Sarutobi the Hokage came out from the Hokage tower and looked down at the street below followed by the others in the room with him, the heads of the clans all were there for a meeting. When they had followed the Hokage they saw Haruno and another girl who they didn't recognize glaring at each other, they blinked. Down below the rookie 9 plus team Gai had heard the shouting and followed it, when they found it they couldn't believe what they heard.**

"**Your trying to take away my hitai-ate away from me and I wont let you! I'll kill you before you try!" Sakura yelled earning gasp's from everyone, Yuki smirked at her.**

"**Is that the way your going to play? Fine let's fight" Yuki said turning and shrugging off her cloak and revealing her outfit underneath, she wore a white long sleeve kimono top with a red obi that's tied like butterfly wings in the back, White Capri's with red/blue designs on the side of her pant leg, white Shinobi sandals and her white hitai-ate around her neck. The gasp's from the people around her of shock at how beautiful she was, she saw in the corner of her eye the Chuunin boys blushing. **

**Yuki turned back to face Sakura and grinned, she relaxed her body and waited for her to attack. Sakura growled and charged at her, Yuki side-stepped her clumsy attack and elbowed sakura in the back sending her to the ground below. Yuki moved away form her and waited, sakura slowly got up and turned around glaring at Yuki who just smiled at her. Sakura took out a couple shuriken and threw them at Yuki and then charged at her, trying to surprise her. Yuki deflected the shuriken and bent backwards to avoid the punch Sakura tried to land on her, she placed her hands on the ground and did a handstand, she opened her legs and twisted her body around landing a kick on sakura who came to close and was thrown into a tree. Yuki did a cartwheel to stand up straight and dusted off her hands, she glanced at where Sakura was thrown into a tree and saw her standing up again glaring at her. Sakura attacked again and again without getting a single punch or hit on Yuki, Yuki had landed a couple hits on Sakura bruising her everywhere on her body. It was about 2 hours later that Yuki was getting fed up with Sakura and this stupid fight, Yuki was going to end this now.**

"**Shihohappo Shuriken! (Shuriken from All Directions)"**** Yuki shouted doing the hand seals and throwing her hand up in the air and before Sakura could blink shuriken from all directions came at her, she dodged but couldn't escape them all and was now on the ground breathing hard till her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. Yuki sighed in relief, she turned her head upwards to see Sarutobi and bowed to him in respect, Sarutobi nodded his head and then turned back into his office sighing. **

**(With the Sarutobi and the clan heads)**

**Sarutobi sat in his chair and sighed in disappointment, the clan heads had also taken their seats and waited.**

"**As you have just seen Yuki has just defeated Sakura in battle and that means that Sakura will now become a civilian for the rest of her life, she has shown us that she will not make a good konichi for our village" Sarutobi said looking up at the clan heads who nodded their heads, one clan head spoke.**

"**Who was the girl Haruno-san was fighting with Sandaime?" the Hyuuga clan head asked, Sarutobi smiled and reclined against the back of his seat.**

"**That was Yuki Taisho, the Village Hidden In The Moon's Hokage" Sarutobi said smiling more when he saw the shocked faces of the clan heads, the clan heads couldn't believe it Haruno-san had fought with a Hokage? **

"**I heard my name? What can I do for you Sandaime-sama?" a voice said form the window, the clan heads turned towards the voice and saw the girl from earlier sitting there smiling. Yuki slowly got up from her sitting position and walked over Sarutobi and stood by his side staring at the other clan heads, they were all shock to see her up close she was beautiful! **

"**What was the reason for Haruno-san to fight with you?" the Uchiha clan head asked staring at Yuki who turned to look at him, Yuki frowned.**

"**I have noticed that all Miss Haruno does is scream like a banshee and hide from Shinobi attack's, that is not a Shinobi way and I had told her I would take away her hitai-ate if she did not prove herself worthy of her hitai-ate. And she did prove to me that she will never be a kunichi in this village, so when I have the pleasure of seeing her again I will be taking her hitai-ate away from her and making her a civilian for the rest of her life" Yuki replied to the Uchiha clan head who nodded his head in understanding, the other clans heads nodded their heads as well. Sarutobi started up the meeting again with the clan heads, Yuki took a seat next to the Sandaime and listened to what was going on. It would be 3 hours later that Yuki finally spoke up.**

"**Okay, listen to me. I say let them pick whoever they want to fall in love with we are not in the olden days were the parents chose the husband or wife for their child, even I was in a arranged marriage and lets just say my parents will never again try to get me married without me loving the person" Yuki said standing up and going over to the window and looking down, she watched the civilian's shopping, talking and the kids play, she smiled and disappeared out the window. The clan heads all turned tot heir Sandaime and he just shook his head continuing on with meeting.**

**(Later that day)**

**Yuki walked around the village and finally found out where Sakura was, she grinned at what she was going to do. She disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the training grounds where team 7 was training, she saw Sakura and Sakura saw her and she looked frightened. Yuki stayed where she was and grinned, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi watched they knew that Sakura was going to become a civilian and they could do nothing not like they wanted her on their team. Yuki raised her hand slowly and before Sakura or anyone knew what happened her hitai-ate was gone from her head in was now in the hands of Yuki, Sakura cried out begging her not to take it from her but Yuki ignored her and burned the hitai-ate to nothing but ashes. **

"**You are now a civilian from this day onwards Haruno Sakura" Yuki said disappearing and reappearing next to Sakura, where she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead and a pulse went threw her and then was gone. **

"**You now have no chakra in your body, I have already spoken with your parents you will find yourself a job and live like a civilian" Yuki told Sakura, then turned and walked the way she came passing by Naruto and Sasuke. Yuki brushed her hands on both Naruto and Sasuke's hands then disappeared, both boys turned to each other and blinked. **

"**She cant do this to me! She can't she can't she can't!" Sakura balled out crying on her knees to Kakashi who shook his head and turned around and walked out of the training grounds with Naruto and Sasuke in tow. Sakura stayed where she was till she finally got up and left the training grounds to head home with her head down, when she got home she saw her parents in the living room and when they heard her come in they looked up and then they looked away from her in disappointment. Sakura burst into tears and ran up to her room and stayed there for days not coming out for anything but to eat and go to the bathroom.**

**Chapter done!**

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Chapter 2 is coming soon! **_

_**AOTS, Loving a Broken heart and **__**Harry Potter and the demon twins will be continued soon, also I have 2 or 3 new stories I'm going to put up as well once I'm finished writing the first chapter of the stories. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the story!**_


End file.
